Mario Party 3
|genre = Party |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = ACB: General ESRB: Everyone |platform = Nintendo 64 |pregame = Mario Party 2 (1999) |nxtgame = Mario Party 4 (2002) }} Mario Party 3 is the third installment of the popular ''Mario Party'' series and was the last game of the franchise to be released for the Nintendo 64. The game is centered around the Millennium Star, who replaces Toad as the host. Mario Party 3 has 67 all new mini-games, and players can now hold up to three items. It also offers a special twist to the game unique in the Mario Party series: duel boards, where players fight each other using partners like Goombas. It is also the first Mario Party game to introduce Princess Daisy and Waluigi as playable characters. This was the first Mario Party game to be released after the millennium for all countries. Plot A Star is Born: In the center of the vast universe, a remarkably bright star was born. It was the star that is born only once in a thousand years, the Millennium Star. According to the legend, whoever possessed the mystical star was destined to become the Superstar of the universe. However, since the Millennium Star was but a newborn, it fell from the starry sky. Around that time, Mario and his friends were all happily relaxing when suddenly the Millennium Star came crashing down. Mario and his friends soon started to argue about who should keep the Millennium Star. Suddenly, the Millennium Star gave off a brilliantly bright flash of light. And with that bright flash, Mario and his friends were transported into a toy box! "Greetings. I am the Millennium Star. You must pass my test to prove yourself worthy of possessing me. You must journey across many lands and collect the Star Stamps. If you can collect all seven, I shall accept you as the top Superstar in the universe." Who will collect the seven Star Stamps and become the universe's top Superstar? In Battle Royale Mode, players have to get as many Stars as possible. Stars cost 20 Coins. In Duel Mode, players have to erase the opponent's health. Every player has five pieces of heart as health. Stamps If the player chooses one of five original characters, then Luigi will replace them on their own Duel Board, claiming that he deserves the stamp. Characters The game brings back the original six playable characters from the last two Mario Party games and introduces two new playable characters, Princess Daisy and Waluigi. However, they can only be playable in Party Mode. Playable Non-Playable *Tumble *"Millennium Star" *Millennium Star *Game Guy *Battle T. *Bowser *Toad *Baby Bowser Duel Partners Battle Royale Boards In Story Mode, the player's character faces three random characters on these boards to earn Star Stamps. *Chilly Waters - 3 Random Characters except for Wario (Luigi if the player is Wario) *Deep Bloober Sea - 3 Random Characters except for Yoshi (Luigi if the player is Yoshi) *Spiny Desert - 3 Random Characters except for Donkey Kong (Luigi if the player is Donkey Kong) *Woody Woods - 3 Random Characters except for Peach (Luigi if the player is Peach) *Creepy Cavern - 3 Random Characters except for Mario (Luigi if the player is Mario) *Waluigi's Island - Waluigi and 2 Random Characters Duel Boards In Story Mode, the player's character faces one particular character (depending on what board the player's playing) to earn Star Stamps. If you have chosen the character of that particular board, you'll face Luigi. *Gate Guy - Wario *Arrowhead - Yoshi *Pipesqueak - Donkey Kong *Blowhard - Peach *Mr. Mover - Mario *Backtrack - Daisy Items Trivia *This is the first Mario Party game to feature a Story Mode. *This is the first Mario Party game to feature Daisy and Waluigi as playable characters. *This is the final Mario game to be released for the Nintendo 64. The next game was released on the Nintendo GameCube. *This is the first Mario Party game to feature Mario's main voice, Luigi's main voice, Peach's main voice, and Wario's main voice replacing voice clips from first two Mario Party games and the third and final Mario Party game to feature Yoshi's sound effects from two Mario Party games. *This is Princess Daisy's fourth appearance in a Mario game. Her first three were in Super Mario Land for the Game Boy, NES Open Tournament Golf for the NES and Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. **It is also her only Mario Party appearance in her original design, with Peach sharing this distinction as her last such Mario Party in her original design; both received new dresses (and Daisy got shorter hair) by the time Mario Party 4 was released. *This is Waluigi's second appearance in a Mario game. His first was in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. **Waluigi, on a rare occasion, plays the main villainous role instead of Bowser. He plays the villainous role in Story Mode. **This also makes this the first Mario Party game to have new playable characters. (As Mario Party was the first game, and Mario Party 2 only had the same characters from Mario Party, with no new ones added to it) Every new console Mario Party game since, except 4, would add new characters to the roster. *Waluigi is also the only playable character in Mario Party 3 who has a board named after him. **The first Mario Party had this for all six, plus a Bowser board (that Waluigi's board replaces for 3). *Counting the Duel Mode's boards, Mario Party 3 has more boards than any other Mario Party game. *This is the first Mario Party game to feature three different save files. *Waluigi and Daisy are the only playable characters in this game to have their own theme songs. *Some of the playable characters' voice clips were later recycled in Mario Party 4 and Mario Party 5. Navigation da:Mario Party 3 de:Mario Party 3 es:Mario Party 3 fi:Mario Party 3 fr:Mario Party 3 it:Mario Party 3 nl:Mario Party 3 no:Mario Party 3 pt-br:Mario Party 3 Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party series Category:2000 games Category:Spin-offs Category:2001 games